For example, an electroformed bearing described in Patent Document 1 is formed by depositing metal on an outer periphery of a master shaft to form an electroformed portion, and by inserting the electroformed portion into a resin to perform injection molding with the resin.    Patent Document 1: JP 2003-56552 A